One Day With FT
by sofia lawrence machelle
Summary: HELLO EVERYONE, This set of stories revolve around FT COUPLES MAINLY NALU in their childhood. there is NOTHING I OWN, EXCEPT MY STORY. HOPE YOU LOVE IT. HAVE A NICE DAY...(SMILES), RATINGS: Actually K but K FOR FUTURE UPDATES... and I may be missing for ABOUT an year from JUN 2016 to APR 2017...
1. Chapter 1- BEING GRATEFUL

**One Day With FT:**

* * *

 **1: O** **ne day With Our Little LUCY And Her Saviors...**

* * *

 _ **...L**_ _ **ittle LUCY was alone again. She was standing beside the window of her room which has been faced towards the vast Garden of her Papa's Mansion. She doesn't want it to be called hers because she loathe to be a part of luxury. She LOATHE Luxury itself. She just want love and her Mama back. Her Mama who was there just an year and some months ago was no more now. She was some where far from Lucy. But little Lucy knows that her Mama was still there with her, Behind the STARS...**_

 _ **...The Starlit Sky which she wonders, was still far away from the sight as it is only three in the noon. While watching the Afternoon Skies with Boredom, Our little Lucy was thinking of something that may be or may not be a Turning point in her life. Actually..., What is she thinking, So**_ _ **deeply**_ _ **about?... LET'S SEE.**_

* * *

 **Discussions Inside Our Little LUCY** **:**

 _LUCY'S POV:_

 **OH! Thinking of Skies and Star-lits, I can't be able to Thank My Savior from that day. She was a Nee-san from the GUILD with that glittery shining symbol, If I remember correctly then it's like a Bird, Right?. Then about the Name... MRS. SPETTO-SAN said that it was called f-FA-FAIRY-ah-TAIL, YES it's FAIRY TAIL And also the fact that the symbol in her hand was pink, it's so lovely. I too want something like that and save people like her, like a HERO..., (hahaha...).**

 **So... It's decided now, If I want to be like her, Then I should do something. How about I leave to FAIRY TAIL GUILD?. Then I should leave this prison like house and should THANK HER, Then I will join the GUILD too because I am a Mage, Right? and it's a Mage Guild. HURRAY... It's a Good idea, But... How am I going to get out of here?...**

* * *

 _A/N POV:_

 _ **...So now Our Little LUCY is going to be a NIN-NIN-NINJA, INTERNAL NATSU FAN GIRL SCREAMS . But she is not into NIN-NIN-NINJAS, We can say that she was going to escape like a STEALTHY CAT. But she was into white RABBITS, SO... How about a STEALTHY RABBIT, Sounds weird but that's Ok...**_

 _ **She was now out of her room and was looking Left and Right and then again to her Left, like she is gonna cross a ROAD, YES... A**_ _ **very**_ _ **DANGEROUS ROAD. Finally, What felt like an hour**_ _ **But not more than some 10-15 minutes, She was out of her Papa's Mansion's Gate. She was now on her way to the Mansion's Grounds. Hiding behind some TREES and lying flat on the Ground, She managed to reach the GATE BETWEEN THE MANSION AND THE OUTER WORLD. Yes, She was there, Finally... She was there... Singing a Melody of 'Is there anyone?'**_ _ **NO RESPONSE**_ _ **And again 'Can anyone hear me?' She got an answer with only Silence, For the last time, She asked 'I am going to go, Is there anyone looking for me?' But this time, She got "CHIRP" From a little Sparrow. She said 'Oh! Sorry, My Dear. I have to go But you can come along... with me' But not a word uttered, It fled away signaling her to come with it to the Outer world and so here is she, on her Little adventure in her life.**_

 _ **She walked and walked and walked watching the wonders but now... She was lost. She was having a river on her Right, While various restraunts on her left. The Sunset was so Beautiful, It's like consuming her and she stands near the shore like the River was calling onto her. She stopped till her feet was Drowned. Even though she doesn't feel lonely or like she was alone, someone noticed it and called her, asking 'Hey, Little girl, Are ya' lost or anything?'. Lucy turned and saw a Man with black hair, Unshaved Beard and Bloodshot Black Eyes. She answered him politely 'Ah... Actually I want to go to FAIRY TAIL, Can you help me, SIR?'. The Man asked 'Are you a Fairy tail MAGE?' But she replied with a 'NO'. Something fishy about the Man...**_

 _ **He said with creepy smile 'Then come on, I will take you there'. "IT'S**_ _ **SUSPIOUS... AH... NOW I REMEMBER, HE WAS ONE OF THE MEMBER OF A GANG WHICH KIDNAPS AND SELL YOUNG CHILDREN FOR SLAVERY. OH! IT'S BAD, DON'T GO LUCY NO..."**_

 _ **But do you know that our little innocent Lucy has a strong Possesive Dragon-Boy beside her? If not this is the time to be known because there was a little boy with a Dragon scaled scarf around his neck passing that passage near Lucy. Suddenly, That boy blocked their way, Saying 'Hey... You are the one who said, You would take me to my father, right? You...' As he began to spit fire on him and started to beat him with his**_ _ **awesome**_ _ **fire. YES, AWESOME. INTERNAL NATSU FAN GIRL SCREAMS .**_

 _ **The Man ran away with burn Marks all over his body, Scared. He then looked over LUCY who was slightly confused of what happened and said, 'Does he said**_ _ **that**_ _ **to you too?. But before she could say, " Yes, Somewhat. I thought of going to FAIRY TAIL, to give my gratefulness to my savior for saving me at that time and thought of joining the GUILD too..." But she was left with no one as he left because of a girl with RED Armor... I mean RED HAIR AND WEARING THE BODY OF THE ARMOR, She was quite s-scary Pulling him away while excusing herself. Even though LUCY ran behind them,**_ _ **MRS. SPETTO, her Lovely Maid Aunt showed up with some Guards and Servants to took her back and here their fate mingled in harmony, before we know...**_

* * *

 _ **This was one of their Faithful Encounter back in time. Even though the MEMORY DAYS OF HIRO MASHIMA LAID A PATH, THIS. LAID THE PAVEMENT FOR THE TRACK OF LOVE FOR THEIR LIFE TRAIN. LAUGHS...**_ _ **Just kidding though**_ _ **, If you love this, Please R & R, If you wished But if you do, I would be very much GRATEFUL TO YOU, If you don't, No problem, I can understand your Inability because I too have been in situations like that, So... No offense. Have a wonderful year and the following too...**_

 **WITH LOVE AND SMILES ~~~ SOFIA**

 **LOVE YOU MINNA...**

* * *

 _ ** A SHORT POEM ON YOUNG LOVE** **:**_

 _ **I BLUSH NEAR YOU;**_

 _ **IT'S A FLUSH OF JOY;**_

 _ **HAVE CRUSH ON YOU;**_

 _ **CAN'T BRUSH IT OFF;**_

 **MY BLOOMING BUD OF LOVE** **...**

 **~ SOFIA**


	2. Chapter 2- WAY TO INSTINCTS

**One Day With FT:**

* * *

 ** 2: O** **ne day With Our Little NATSU And His Instincts...**

* * *

 _ **NOTE**_ **: (** **BY NOT THE AUTHOR)**

 _ **Author's voice ;**_

NATSU'S Consciousness **;**

HAPPY'S Voice **;**

 **NATSU'S INSTINCT (INNER DRAGON'S VOICE)** ;

 ** _NATSU'S subconsciousness_ ;**

 _LUCY'S voice_ **.**

* * *

 **...** _ **S**_ _ **o This is about our Little PYRO in our INFAMOUS GUILD -**_ _ **FAIRY TAIL,**_ _ **A Day from his life...**_

 _ **...Remember it's my fantasy and not SIR HIRO MASHIMA's one, Though they are his characters And FT belongs to him , BUT HE DOESN'T OWN MY STORIES , AND I AM HAPPY FOR THAT...**_

 _ **Actually NATSU was in his Guild as usual But there is something he wants to do , Because it's so... BORING down here. He wished atleast GRAY will be there to fight him Today, But he was gone for a Mission to Hunt some Monsters. Then about ERZA-**_

 **YES, HOW ABOUT HER? (INNER DRAGON'S VOICE)**

But She Was Gone Some Where Far... Away.  (NATSU'S Consciousness)

 **THEN LAXUS?**

He Was Busy With Gramps **.**

 **HOW ABOUT MIRA -**

NO... NOT ALL **.**

 **THEN WHO?**

Maybe... Let's Search For My DAD **.**

 _ **NOT, AGAIN... (**_ _ **Author's voice)**_

 **THIS IS THE 5 TH TIME YOU'RE SAYING IT, THIS WEEK**.

HAPPY ~~~ Let's GO... 

AYE SIR! (HAPPY'S VOICE)

 **HEY WAIT, LISTEN HOW ABOUT FOR A CHANGE , CAN WE MEET HER?**

HER ?... (Making it ECHO in his brain)

 **YEAH, THAT GIRL WHO SMELLED . . .**

SO GOOODDD...

 **YES AND I SMELL HER- NEAR**

Then come on, let's FOLLOW her **.**

 **YEAH ! . . .**

NATSU, WHERE ARE YOU GOING ? ... WAIT FOR ME.

* * *

 _ **Then there, He followed the SCENT of that GIRL, He was searching for... And there she is ... But she looks like... our... Little LUCY, WAIT... IT'S ACTUALLY HER.**_

 _ **Does she is WHO they were talking about?**_ _ **Then...That means...**_

 _ **Now I Understands...Mmm... FOLLOWING THE INSTINCTS, AH!**_

 _ **("GO FOR IT, NATSU" shouts the**_ _ **Author )**_

 **HEY! WHERE IS SHE GOING?**

YEAH. WHERE ?

 **LET'S FOLLOW HER**.

YEAH..., But she looks Sad...

 **LET'S MAKE HER HAPPY, THEN.**

HEY! NATSU WHERE ARE YOU GOING ?...

HAPPY, Be in the GUILD, I will be RIGHT BACK.

Mmm... OK ?.

 **Now..., Can WE follow HER?**

YES . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 _ **There they go again, actually he has got some nerves to meddle with me by interrupting my narration, I was talking about that idiotic INNER DRAGON of NATSU, HOW CAN HE-**_

 **CAN YOU ALL JUST FOLLOW US HERE READERS, DON'T EVER LISTEN TO HER, SHE IS THE UNBEATABLE TALKING GIANT AND SHE MAY-**

 _ **Just DON'T TALK ILL about PEOPLE, OK?**_

 _ **YES, I SUPPORT HER** **.**_

 _ **OH!...thank you so much NATSU'S sub-consciousness though you are a part of NATSU , you are still like NATSU, not like someone who interrupt people when they are narrating...**_

 **DID I HEAR SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY SPEAKS ILL ABOUT PEOPLE (" ESPECIALLY BEHIND THEIR BACKS " says the Instincts of NATSU WITH LOW VOLUME ) AND SAYS " NOT TO " TO OTHERS?**.

 **_I hope we can handle this matter in a different way, like-_** _ **SOFIA- san** **, you LIKE ME SO MUCH, right** **?**_

 _ **YES, because you support me and I JUST LOVE YOU SO MUCH...**_

 _ **(**_ _ **hugs him and says "**_ _ **Don't make such a face, you are so... cute like that**_ _ **" because he gave a doubtful puppy look**_ _ **)**_

 _ **(**_ _ **But he was feeling quite uneasy by this over touchy act but unable to do anything, he says**_ **Then will you do anything, I say?** _ **YES... Won't I?**_ **Then can you just sit there and see what's really happening ? please... for me** **.** _ **Anything for you, my**_ _ **cute Chibi**_ _ **boy.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **After the Author did what he said, he whispers to the dragon "**_ ** _This is how, you make her stop. Do you understand?_ _..._**

 **YES, VERY WELL . . .**

* * *

 **HEY, BOY COME ON LET'S FOLLOW OUR GIRL.**

YEAH... But... where were you gone for a moment, there ? I felt you were conversing to some others.

 **(** **NATSU'S consciousness, doesn't know a thing which happened there with our author, though he can feel because of his presence of SUB-consciousness, in there - Do you all understand ? and I am not the author or SOFIA- Chan, I am just a spirit of narration, so that's who I am, conversing through brackets (), to make you understand every part of this story incident, let's see what happens next** **)**

* * *

OH! She was travelling in that CART and it looks so, EXPENSIVE but still it makes me nauseous just by thinking of it, Doesn't she feel the same?

 **YEAH , SEEMS SO. THOUGH SHE IS A HUMAN NOT A DRAGON SLAYER.**

YEAH...HEY...it stopped and she is COMING OUT of IT.

 **HERE COMES OUR . . . . . . . . . . . ' BEAUTY ' . . .**

 **SHE IS BEAUTIFUL, RIGHT?**

YES! (says with a smile)

 **SHE IS SAD, RIGHT?**

YEAH! (says with a frown)

 **YOU WANT HER TO SMILE, RIGHT?**

YES!  (says with a confusion)

 **YOU WANT HER TO BE HAPPY, RIGHT?**

YES! (says with determination)

 **YOU WANT TO MAKE HER HAPPY, RIGHT?**

YE-

 **OR MAYBE YOU WANT TO BE WITH HER , . . . FOREVER, LIKE . . . WANT HER TO BE YOUR MATE , AND MAKE HER BE WITH YOU FOR ETERNAL AND MAKE HER SMILE, AND MAKE HER HAPPY LIKE THAT'S WHAT SHE DESERVE IN THIS WORLD . . .**

I ... Do I want her ? Like THAT...

 **BUT I WANT HER, I NEED HER AND SO YOU ARE, THEN LET'S GET HER, QUICK.**

WHA... WAIT. I DON'T think she want us, she needs us **.**

 **YOU DON'T KNOW UNTIL WE ASK HER , RIGHT?**

YEAH... BUT-

 **NO BUTS ! LET'S GO AND GET HER**.

Mmm.. **.**

* * *

 _ **Then they got near our little LUCY who was requesting the COACHMAN to stop the cart, As she thought of plucking those**_ _ **cute fluffy yellow bushes**_

 _ **(**_ _ **they were so... soft, and they were so... rare and got much medicinal properties , I hope that's why she was attracted to those bushes**_ _ **)**_ _ **.**_

 _ **It's evening time and NATSU was near those bushes as he thought that the cart was far apart but not from Little LUCY. As our Little LUCY was nearing those bushes, she thought that PINK bush was so soft and seems very rare and... ODD. when she tried to pluck it away... it actually... WINCED. Wait... Does a bush wince? or... is it something other? or is it someone's-**_

 _AH!. . . It's a PINK HAIRED . . . BoY? __( LUCY'S voice )_

 _ **NATSU was so... SHOCKED to even shout...**_

 _WHO ARE YOU? I...I...I MEAN, I AM SO SORRY, I THOUGHTYOURHAIRWASTHOSEBUSHES...I REALLYDON'T MEAN TO do that. I am so sorry...will you forgive me?_

 _(says while tilting her head slightly and giving a sorry puppy face)_

I-It's OK,...

 _ Then I take my leave from here, Have a nice day..._

Ah!. B-BYE... _(she SMILES at him)_

 **(As, as she gone** **with those bushes in her arms which smelled so...SWEET, just like her, thought him who reached for that girl in vain... Though they meet, when she ran away from her mansion to give her gratefulness, they just can't remember at that moment though NATSU knows from the start, LUCY got it, when she reached her home saying " How can I forget that boy with a pink hair, maybe I should have thanked him for the other day, I hope, I can meet him again, if possible " she smiles to herself and brought her rare findings to MRS. SPETTO, who said that they were actually normal bushes, to which LUCY frowns...)**

 _ **But after this nothing changed except for the fact that NATSU forgets everything about our little LUCY, when he was hit by a monster very hard on his head. though his Instincts remembers her and kept those memories to himself**_ _ **(**_ _ **"He was so selfish" says the Author in low volume**_ _ **)**_

 **YEAH. . . WHATEVER I THOUGHT IT'S JUST GOOD FOR THAT BOY, BUT HOW DID YOU CAME TO NARRATE AGAIN?**

 _ **DO YOU THOUGHT THAT WOULD WORK FOR ME? making me fall for my weakness, by Natsu's sub consciousness, very impressive**_ _ **(**_ _ **But IT actually does**_ _ **)**_ _ **Yeah (and NO releasing low volume speeches of mine "spirit of narration"), But I thought he was like NATSU but really... He isn't because of some acquaintance he got.**_

 **SAY WHATEVER, I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO HAVE A VERBAL FIGHT WITH YOU.**

 _ **WOW!... you have changed...so much, that's good.**_

 **MAYBE YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO ME.("CREEPY", HE SAYS)**

 _ **May-be... (laughs) . oh! sorry readers where have i got left? ah! yes NATSU forgets those memories but what about our little LUCY? she was so stressed to even think, eventually forgetting it deciding herself to stop thinking things which gave her hope...**_

* * *

 _ **(**_ _ **That Faithful day was when everything came together. The puzzle is solved by their Faithful Encounter and at that time, there is something inside that boy which said**_

 _ **"**_ **GO, TALK TO HER. . . . GO SAVE HER. . . . .GO GRAB HER HAND ; LET'S TAKE HER TO OUR GUILD. . .OUR HOME. . .LET'S TAKE HER, OUR MATE. . .TO OUR PLACE.** **)**

* * *

 _The story ends here, It's just a little longer than the last one and I thought of putting some DRAGON INSTINCTS AND DISPLAY IT LIKE- A KIND OF PLAY?... It's how it turned out to be and I am happy, that it came...well GOOD?. I hope NATSU is not too OC, Does he seems like that? and do i feel like a talking giant, If so, remind me, i just don't want to scare you guys, please R & R and have a WONDERFUL YEAR. If you like my stories, sorry but please... wait for my late updates..._

 _SAYONARA MINNA- bye everyone._

 _ **\- SOFIA**_


End file.
